Hit
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: Why does it never snow in the neighborhood? Why is there only rain, sleet, and freezing rain? What happened to the light and fluffy puffs that feel from the sky in winter…? Here is the story… Rated T for small language and violence.


This is just a quick story that I typed up after I watched 'Edward Scissorhands'. I love him so much, but after watching the moving, I thought, 'Hmmm...I don't really like the ending...' This is my alternative to what happened, and though I love Edward with a burning passion, I knew that this had to be done...

######################################################################r##############

**Hit**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

Why does it never snow in the neighborhood? Why is there only rain, sleet, and freezing rain? What happened to the light and fluffy puffs that feel from the sky in winter…?

Here is the story…

~ *)(* ~

He saw it. The car. He saw it coming. Even for his under-developed mind, he could perfectly understand what the car meant. Death. Destruction. Pain. Misery. He was capable of understanding that the only thing that the car could bring right now was Hurt.

And Kevin was right in Hurt's way.

He couldn't stand to hurt someone anymore. He couldn't stand slashing everything his loved ones own. He hated mauling their skin. When he lived alone, he had been fine. The only person he had ever cut was himself, and that didn't matter to him. He could take a cut to the face. But, apparently, not everyone could. The people in the neighborhood had finally taken off their guise. He could see that most of them only wanted his skills. They had only wanted that to begin with. But, when he proved to be dangerous, no one wanted anything to do with him.

Other than three people. There was Peg, who had brought him into the world. Brought him out of his lonely castle to enjoy real food, to enjoy company, to witness the seasons more vibrantly.

And then, there was Kim, who he loved dearly. His anger was uncontrollable, whenever she went off with Jim, who obviously didn't appreciate Kim for the beautiful woman she was. He didn't want Jim to have his beautiful ice sculptor. His lovely frost queen. Princess of his frozen kingdom. Too late, he realized that his reactions had been too violent, and deeply regretted them.

And then, there was Kevin. At first, Kevin seemed to only value him as a tool, as a freak to be shown off to other people. But, Kevin had looked past that, and was a true friend. He didn't deserve someone as nice and pleasant as Kevin, but he got handed him anyways.

He had many, many regrets. So many, it was hard to count them. He didn't bother to. He wanted to make some amends. He wanted to repent in any way he could.

There was one way…

While he had been with his father up in the castle, they had studies romances, in order to teach him how to act if a woman were to be attracted to him. In his mind, he recited the line, _To die for one you care about is the most pure and true sacrifice…_

_Will it be enough?_ Maybe saving Kevin wouldn't be enough…

But he didn't care. Peg was going to bring him back to the castle soon, which he didn't intend to do. Kim would never leave her beloved Jim, so there was no hope for him. And Kevin was going to die if he didn't do what had to be done…

He made up his mind…

~ *)(* ~

Too late, I noticed the car. Too late, I looked into the headlights. Too late, I realized that there was nothing else I could do.

I squinted my eyes shut, preparing to feel unbearable pain. I sent a silent prayer up to the Lord, praying for him to keep my soul safe, despite the sins I had committed over the years. I was still in school, right? I was going to make mistakes, right? Couldn't He look past all of the tiny wrongs I have done and see the good in me?

_Mother, I'm sorry I never said, 'I love you' enough. Father, I'm sorry that I didn't bring home straight A's. Kim, I'm sorry for putting frogs on your water bed. Edward, I'm sorry for thinking you were a freak…_

_Goodbye, everyone…!_

I waited.

It came. The final smash…

But something was wrong. The car was coming to my front…The impact came to my side. It felt hard, but it wasn't a car, I was sure. It felt almost like a shoulder…

I felt myself being shoved away. My feet flew out from beneath me, and said with me as I flew away, to my right. I landed on my side on the grass, which confused me, too. Wasn't I supposed to go under the car, and get crushed by the wheels?

I head the sickening crunch of bones, but, strangely enough, they weren't mine. I coughed a few times, spitting the dirt out of my mouth. The car had stopped. I heard my sister scream, but my ears, filled with dirt, could make nothing out. With my left arm, I hoisted myself up. I shook my head, moaning, feeling my entire right side bruised. I knocked the dirt out of my ears.

But…I was…alive?

How?

I looked over to my left. A crowd had formed. I heard my sister sobbing her broken heart out.

Through their legs, I saw why I was still alive.

I stared, petrified. I managed to squeak one word.

"E-E-Edward…?"

~ *)(* ~

She couldn't believe what happened next. One moment, Kevin was standing in front of the car, staring into the headlights in horror.

Then, replacing him, was Edward.

Edward had bolted to the street, and, using his shoulder, shoved Kevin out of the way, safely onto the grass. This may have saved Kevin…

But the car was still about to hit someone…

Kim watched in horror as Edward was smashed by the car, and screamed as the tires passed over his black-clad, pale skin. She heard the sickening crunch of bones as the car traveled over the man she had come to love, more than her lazy father, more than her pestering brother, more than her over-protective mother, more than her pathetic boyfriend, who was currently driving the car that caused Edward so much pain.

"EDWARD!" she screamed, eyes wide with horror. The car traveled all the way over him, then skidded to a halt, leaving tire mark on the pavement. But she didn't care about that anymore. She ran over to the battered body lying in the street, eyes tearing up in fear.

Edward's eyes were closed. He didn't make a sound. He hadn't made a single sound, not while he was being crushed by the car, or when he shoved Kevin to safety, or anything. His body was covered in blood, which had broken through his skin under pressure. She could see that he was flattened ever-so-slightly, and could see that his bones were crushed, though she couldn't see any poking out underneath his clothing…

She put his hands gently on his shoulders, knowing that they hadn't been hit by the car, and started shaking him frantically. Sobs broke out of his lips, and she occasionally shouted desperately, "EDWARD! EDWARD!"

Her brother came over shakily, eyes wide with disbelief. But she only faintly noticed this. All she cared about was the man she was holding in her hands.

"EDWARD! Wake up! Don't leave me!" She cried. She shifted around, placing his head in her lap, tears spilling across his scar-strewn face.

"E-Edward…?" her brother hesitantly breathed, putting his hand on his arm. Everyone crowded around him. An eerie silence covered the neighborhood, only broken by Kim's uncontrollable cries.

Suddenly, a second sound emerged; a faint moan. Kim's eyes flew open. She looked down. Edward's eyelids fluttered. "EDWARD!" she shouted, joy filling the sound.

Edward's eyes slowly opened. The sister and brother duo could plainly see that it took Edward all his strength to keep his eyes even half-way open, let alone breath. He looked up at him for a moment, with the same emotionless look he always wore. Kim thought she saw a flare of glee flicker in his eyes, but couldn't verify it, for his gaze shifted to Kevin.

"Is Kevin…hurt…?" Edward hissed as loud as he could manage, though it was still little more than a whisper.

"No…I'm okay…Edward, you saved me…" Kevin breathed. His eyes were tearing with awe.

Edward managed a tiny smile. "Good…" he murmured. Everyone silently waited for Edward to talk again.

When he didn't, Kevin breathed, "Edward…Are you going to die…?"

Edward didn't respond. He closed his eyes, and turned his head away, sighing in pain. Kim's eyes went wide with fear. "Edward…"

"So what if the freak-show died?"

Everyone looked over to see Jim staggering over, obviously at least partially drunk. He still wore his traditional cocky grin on his face, and he looked like he was getting high at the sight of Edward lying broken in the road. "He'd only slice people if he lived!"

Kim glared at him. "Jim…You disgusting bastard…I HATE YOU!" she screamed. Jim stared down at her, jumping in surprise. He had obviously not expected this flare of rage from his girl. Tears streamed down her face. "It's all your fault! YOU caused Edward to rampage when you told him to leave, just because he cut me! And he hurt me because YOU distracted him! YOU hit him with the car—!"

"It wasn't me driving—!"

"It doesn't matter! YOU forced your friend to drive! And, YOU were the one who forced Edward to rob your own house! If it wasn't for you, Edward would still be okay!"

Everyone looked over at Jim in shock. Then, their shocked glazed looks became stares of malice and loathing. Jim began to back away, putting his hands up. Even Joyce, who had been trying to turn the entire neighborhood against the scissor-handed man, felt sympathetic, and glared at Jim with the same expression. Suddenly, Officer Allen snapped handcuffs around Jim's wrists, putting his hands behind his back. Jim's eyes widened. Then, he glared at Kim.

"This isn't over, Kim…You promised you wouldn't tell…I'm coming after you, and your freak-show friend!" he screamed, struggling as he was half shoved, half dragged to the cop car.

When Jim was gone, Kim turned her gaze back to Edward. His eyes looked up at her. For once, emotion flickered in them, faintly, but there, nonetheless.

"Kim…Doesn't like Jim…?" he breathed.

"No…No, Edward, I hate him…We're through…" She ran a finger through his greasy black hair. "I love you, Edward…"

She leaned down and gave the broken man a soothing kiss. When she pulled away, opening her eyes, she saw a true smile—not his normal tiny one, but a true smile—plain on his face. His eyes were beginning to close.

"I love you…" he breathed. "Love you…Love…"

"Yes, Edward, I love you…"

"No regrets…I'm leaving…I can see father…" His eyes closed. "Goodbye…"

Kim's eyes went wide again. Kevin's did too. "No…Edward, no…EDWARD! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kim screamed, agony piercing through the air. The crowd around her stared down in alarm.

"No, Edward, don't go! Please! You're one of my best friends! We can play Rock, Paper, Scissors all you want! We can go bowling! We can carve ice, and trim hedges…I'll even help! Just don't leave me!" Kevin cried, tears sliding down his face.

Edward didn't respond. His breathing had stopped. _Father, I do not regret the life you have given more, nor the tools I was gifted with. I lived. I loved. I lost. I died for someone I love…That is the most pure and true sacrifice…_

_Peg, you were like the mother I never had. If only you had met dad…You would've loved him, and all of his inventions…Maybe he could've helped you create some better skin cream…_

_Kevin, you were a brother I never had. I wished I could've saved you from a robber, so I could've proven that 'One hit to the throat, and it would be all over…'_

_And Kim…I love you…I hope you don't hate me for leaving you…I wish I could live, but I'd only hurt you…_

_This is for the best…_

"EDWARD! DON'T DIE!"

But it was too late…

~ *)(* ~

And that is why it never snowed in the neighborhood again…

##################################################################################

PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME...PLEASE...

I still cry when I read what I've done...I know, I know, I'm a horrible person...But I thought this was a better ending at the time...

No, I honestly think he should've lived...So, I'm sorry, but this is a brilliant piece of writing, I'm quite proud of it, so, if you don't like it, you don't have to.

~Cat's Eye


End file.
